If You're Reading This
by KosuteroKeitorin97
Summary: A group of poems based on the StarLights and SolSenshi. These are personal poems, Their thoughts.
1. Black Wings (Kou Seiya)

_Kosu: Whadya at bys?... _

_ Reading these poems you say?..._

_ Awesome!_

_Seiya: Can you stop the Chit Chat? I wanna get on with my poem._

_Kosu: Who do you think you are telling me what to do?_

_Seiya: Just get on with it already._

_Kosu: Fine...Fine..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_Seiya: DO THE DISCLAIMER! _

_Kosu: Ops... I forgot..._

_ Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to its wonderful creator!_

_Seiya: Now Here's Black Wings, MY POEM! _

_Kosu: Don't forget to review! _

* * *

**BLACK WINGS**

In this cruel cold world of Fate,

With your wings spread out wide,

You are there,

Your sine so bright,

Your smile, happy,

But those wings are so black and heavy on you,

That it seems as though your being crushed,

By your destiny.

And in this cruel cold world of Fate,

I am the perfect solider,

Unfeeling,

And loyal,

For the one I am to protect,

But one day you appeared before me,

And bewitched by your smiling face,

I made a vow, to always keep you happy.

So when, in this cruel cold world of Fate,

Your friends make the sacrifices,

To keep you alive,

I will help turn those wings,

To white again,

And I will show you,

I will show you….

Your destiny's not always set in stone.

* * *

_Kosu: This is the first poem of If You're Reading This_.

There will be more! Don't forget to review!

Seiya: Next on If You're Reading This:

Odango will do her poem!


	2. Why? Loyal Warrior? (Tsukino Usagi)

_Usagi: HIIIIIII!_**  
**

_Kosu: Usa-..._

_..._

_What are you doing?_

_Usagi: Heh heh..._

_Kosu: NOOOOO! My precious Lyndor chocolate!_

_Usagi: I couldn't not help myself! Why taunt me with those... Delisouse... tasting... _

_Kosu: *Nots Usagi's head* I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THEM! A BROWNIE GAVE THEM TO ME, SO I GET TO EAT THEM!_

_Usagi: Yummm brownies..._

_Kosu: *Sighs* Oh well on with the disclaimer! _

_ I KosuteroKeitorin97 do not I repeat do not own Sailor moon!_

_Usagi: Here's my poem! WHY? LOYAL WARRIOR?_

* * *

**Why? Loyal Warrior?**

He hadn't answered my calls,

Or written back to my letters,

And it hurt,

But I hid my pain,

So no one worried,

I smiled my usual smile,

And I acted my usual way,

Yet somehow you,

You seen through my facade….

And yes I know what that is,

I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks...

While everyone else,

My friends who I have known for years,

Did not see through it.

The funny thing is,

You tried to cheer me up,

Even when my most loyal solider,

Threatened you to stay away from me,

After all you had your princess to find,

I'm not your responsiblity,

You confessed your love for me,

And I cannot answer back because,

I have a destiny to fulfill,

A destiny I did not get to chose.

Why did you try to cheer me up, loyal warrior?

And why did you agree to protect me when my solders died,

Only to leave when things went back to normal?

Why do you love me,

Only to give up because he's back?

Sure, I love him,

But,

I love you more...

My loyal warrior.

* * *

_Usagi: Wahhhhhhh... SEIYA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!_

_Kosu: Ahhh... Usagi-chan... Usagi!...He's right here..._

_Seiya: Odango?_

_Usagi: SEIYA! *runs into his arms*_

_Kosu: Well now that that's settled, I hope you **LOVED** The poems so far and will Review._

_Seiya&Usagi: Next on If You're Reading This:_

_ Makoto's Feelings on her Power's and Duty and Destiny, in_

_**Jupiter's** **Power!**_


	3. Jupiter's Power (Kino Makoto)

_Kosu: Morin'... Or afternoon or evening for I don't know when you'll read this._

_Makoto: Either way it's morning here at the moment._

_Kosu: MAKO-CHAN! DONT sneak up on me like that!_

_Makoto: I didn't..._

_Kosu: Anyway, I want to try a american sailor moon opening credit thingy. Because I think it'll add character._

_Makoto: Go on then... As long as it isn't the team song... MoonlightDesnu (spelt that wrong) Is way better._

_Kosu: OKay here goes:_

_Today on SailorMoon Makoto releases her inner feelings about her power, duty and princess. Can Usagi handle the truth? And will dear Haruka call her weak?_

_In the name of Jupiter! Makoto will punish you!_

_Makoto: KosuteroKeitorin97 In no way owns SailorMoon, The credit goes to my wonderful creator!_

_Enjoy my poem: **Jupiter's**_** Power!**

* * *

**Jupiter's Power**

The wind has whispered,

There will be many battles,

Each one harder than the last,

And the rain has cried,

Many tears of my pain,

Softly saying everything will be okay,

And the lighting,

Granted by my past father,

Gives me strenght,

But these gifts come with a price,

A duty,

And a destiny I must fulfill,

It has caused my death,

Many times,

And it will continue to do so,

I can only hope,

My princess will win,

And bring my allies and I back.

* * *

_Usagi: Mako...Chan... Why have you never told me... your pain..._

_Kosu: SO BEAUTIFUL MAKOTO!... if ruka calls you weak, ... I'll beat her up for you... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

_Makoto: *Gulps* Let's hope it doesn't get that far... Shall we?_

_Kosu: Mako-Chaaaaaannnnnn why do you have to ruin my fun?_

_Haruka: Because she knows I'll win the fight. _

_Kosu: Yeah right...*Goes to Emo corner, muttering plans of Ruka's pain.*_

_Haruka: Anyway Makoto your not weak... your stronger than I am to be able to amit these things so... yeah..._

_Makoto: THanks Haruka._

_Kosu: Yeah thanks RUKA, ohwell... Oh and Usagi? Seiya is here to pick you up._

_Usagi: KAYYYYYY!*Runs off to the door*_

_HAruka:*Eyes widden* O HELL NO! *Runs after her*_

_Makoto: ANYWAY,_

_Kosu: Next Time on SailorMoon:_

_Taiki faces emotions, pain and regrets in: **Wondering Regrets**_


	4. Wondering Regrets (Kou Taiki)

_Kosu: Hello Minna! We all survived Dooms Day! Also sorry for not posting sooner, I was very busy._

_Taiki: I told you it wasn't Dooms Day, Kosu..._

_Kosu: Just...Just... JUST BE QUIET! _

_Taiki: ..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_Kosu: I give I give! you were right! Just speak again!**  
**_

_Taiki: Very well, KosuteroKeitorin97 does not own Sailor Moon._

_Kosu: Now please enjoy Taiki's Poem/Thoughts in: **Wondering Regrets**_

* * *

**Wondering Regrets**

The moon, The sky, The galaxy, The universe…

I look back in time,

And it's beautiful,

But how can I love something,

When it only reminds me of what I've lost?

The moon, The stars, The galaxy, The universe…

Dreams,

I didn't believe I was aloud to have any,

You showed me differently,

When your eyes sparkled at the sight of that comet,

I was able to believe in something other than my duty.

The moon, The stars, The galaxy, The universe…

My princess,

When she returned my heart was filled with sorrow,

We were to leave,

I was to leave you.

The moon, The stars, The galaxy, The universe…

The battle,

The fight that took away your life,

Our friends,

Part of me died that day.

The moon, The stars, The galaxy, The universe…

And when she,

Your princess brought you back,

We were to part ways.

The moon, The stars, The galaxy, The universe…

We had promised to come back,

And we did,

But you were gone,

The future you all spoke so fondly of,

Gone.

The moon, The stars, The galaxy, The universe…

Was it,

We were not supposed to leave that day?

* * *

_Kosu: Hoped you enjoyed! Next Post will be Haruka's Poem/Thoughts, It's for Usagi-chan._

_Haruka: Kosu... **PLEASE TELL ME IT ISNT THAT ONE...**_

_Kosu: Yup it is!_

_Usagi: Oh! Ruka-chan you wrote me a poem?_

_Haruka: Usa... KOSU YOU TOLD HER!_

_Makoto: Usagi-Chan hasn't seen it yet Haruka-san,... But **I **Have...**MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH A. **_

_Haruka: *Gulps*_

_Kosu: Anyway until next time!_


	5. Gomen'Nasi Princess (Ten'oh Haruka)

Kosu: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but heres Haruka's Thoughts/poem to Usagi, as promised. Now enjoy!

Haruka: The disclaimer Kosu?

Kosu:... Umm...Do I... Have too?

Haruka: Yes.

Kosu: But Ruuukkkkaaaa...

Haruka: Now Kosu, you decided to post **_This one, So YOU HAVE TO DO THE_ DISCLAMIER!**

Kosu: Fine. *Pouting*

_**DISCLAMIER: I KOSUTEROKEITORIN97 DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, BUT I DO OWN THIS POEM/THOUGHTS.**_

**__**Haruka: Now you may read and say Haruka _**Wrote** **THis?**_

* * *

**Gomen'Nasi Princess**

* * *

The prince left you,

To follow his dreams,

And even though it _**hurt you**_,

You said it was for the best.

Little by little,

I saw your smile _**fade**_,

It made me worried,

You were always supposed to be smiling,

So when they showed up,

I was protective,

But can you really blame me?

And the I saw you smile again,

The first true smile,

I have seen in_** so long**_,

But I was angry when I seen,

Who caused such happiness,

_**HIM,**_

That _**Starlight,**_

Why was it,

Someone who wasn't the prince,

Could make you this happy?

It would destroy the future,

If you were with him,

So I did everything I could,

To Keep you away,

I saw your smile fade.

Funny,

I promised to keep you happy,

We all did,

But in the end,

Keeping you away,

_**Hurt You**_,

We had all lost sight in our duty,

Blinded by the little taste of our future,

By the time I remembered who came first to protect,

The prince was back,

Your best friend,

_**No,**_

He could have been more,

Had to leave.

If I had noticed sooner,

_**Maybe Just Maybe,**_

You wouldn't be _**Stuck**_ in this planed out _**Destiny,**_

_**Maybe Just Maybe,**_

We would all be happy,

_**Gomen'Nasi **_princess,

_**Gomen'Nasi,**_

I let them take him _**away.**_

* * *

_****_Kosu: And did you enjoy it?

Why of course you did!

Usagi: Ruka-Chan... RUUUUKKKKKAAAAAAA! *Sobs and tackles Haruka into a bit hug*

Seiya: *stares of in shock...*

Haruka: U-Usa-...Usagi! can't...Breathe!

Usagi: Opps Sorry!

Kosu: Anyway! Next time on **_If You're Reading__ This:_**

Michiru explains how she really gets her visions/warnings in:

_**Neptunian Visions!**_


	6. Neptunian Visions (Kaiou Michiru)

Kosu: Good Day!...Or evening... Its 9:07pm here...

Michiru: Kosu?

Kosu: Yes?

Michiru: I'm Going to do the disclaimer now okay?...

Kosu: Okay!

Michiru: KosuteroKeitorin97 Does not own Sailor Moon!

Kosu: Now on with the Poem/Thought! Heres **_Neptunian Visions_**

* * *

_**Neptunian Visions**_

Crashing,

Breaking against the rocky earth,

Spraying salt throughout the air,

A song unheard,

A story to be told,

Singing quietly to the sound of my violin,

Power,

Brewing beneath the surface,

A force of unforgiving nature,

The ocean whispers.

* * *

Kosu: So how did you like it?

Was it horrible, bad, so so, good, great, best, excellent, or Fantastic?

Michiru: I hope you enjoyed it!

Kosu: I know it had been awhile since I had posted but I have been very busy. I can't promise any more poems/thoughts until summer break as regretfully I'm still busy, but** I WILL START POSTING AS SOON AS I CAN. **

Michiru: I think Yaten had a unfinished thank you poem to Usagi kicking around...

Kosu: And as soon as I find it and force him to finish it, I will posted it... I think it's in my french notebook... ANYWAY I will find it soon, as it can't be far!

**UNTILL NEXT TIME THIS IS KOSUTEROKEITORIN97 SIGNING OUT!**


	7. The Missing Piece (Kou Yaten)

******Kosu: Hi! I'm back... Sorry I was gone longer than I planned, but I was at my internet free cabin for almost three weeks! Anyway because Yaten "Missplaced" as he says, his poem I had to get him to find one of his other ones...**

**Yaten: I did miss place it!**

**Kosu: Don't believe you!...**

**Yaten: Anyway, she's gonna do the disclaimer and I'll anouce the title...**

**...**

**Kosu:...**

**Yaten: Kosu!**

**Kosu: Do I have to?**

**Yaten: Yes...**

**Kosu:Fine... **

**Disclamir: I KosuteroKeitorin97 do not, i repeat do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its wonderful creator!**

**Yaten: Okay, so heres a poem/thought from the future! **

_**THE MISSING PIECE.**_

* * *

**THe Missing Piece**

The girls called the other day,

Over the system Taiki and Ami built,

And by their voices I could tell,

It was urgent,

But I found it strange,

That your voice never sounded,

And the girls they didn't say your name once.

It wasn't until i realized,

I couldn't feel your starseed,

That the panic within me set in,

Where were you?

You can't be gone... Can you?...

It was at that point I realized,

That yes,

Yes, you could be gone.

And then a tear slipped out,

Followed by another,

And another,

Until I was bawling at the thought,

Of your light gone.

The feeling of peace,

So pain free,

Was gone.

I ached,

my heart felt like it was on fire,

The girls were yelling,

And I felt Taiki's and Seiya's hands on my shoulders,

But the pain...

It didn't stop...

It still hasn't...

Why?

Why did you have to go?

Why did you leave me here alone?

Why?

When you are the only person who knows,

My pain...

Felt, my pain...

It's funny really...

How five years ago if someone,

Asked if I would care,

If you'd die,

I'd say no...

And yet...

Now that your gone,

And I'm sitting here alone,

At _This Place,_

Where all that's left of you,

Is a dead body,

Buried six feet below,

And a beautifully carved headstone,

I'm missing you like crazy,

Still talking as if,

You still are here,

Realizing a little too late,

That you where more than just a friend to me...

That you now are...

The _Missing Piece _of me...

_**Usagi**..._

* * *

**Kosu: Ah wonderful Yaten-kun!**

**Usagi: Ya-Yaten-kun... (Bawling her eyes out)**

**Yaten: (Blushes and looks away) Usa...**

**Uasgi: (glomps Yaten, still crying.) **

**Kosu: As long as Seiya or Mamoru-baka doesn't find out about this your safe Yaten.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Either of you gonna say the rest?**

**Usagi&Yaten: Say it yourself!**

**Kosu: Say it yourself... ungrateful senshi...**

**Until next time on IF YOURE READING THIS:**

**Rei's poem/thoughts will be up! Needs her to chose which one to put up first though!**


End file.
